mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Scarheart
Elizabeth Scarheart is a brickfilmer turned voice actress for Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s movies. She makes her own Johnny Thunder and Alpha Team movies, which are usually around twenty minutes long. Cast & Crew Details * Birthdate: July 16th,1991 * Sex: Female * Eye Color: Bluish-green * On-Set Roles: Actor Physical Description Scarheart is a short, semi-overweight, young woman. She has long, dirty blonde hair which is tied in some fashion 99% of the time. She also has a small birthmark on the left side of her forehead. Despite being in her mid-20's she's often mistaken for being 18-21 years old, much to her dismay. Biography Elizabeth, or also known by her nickname Scarheart makes movies and other videos on her channel, TLFScarheart. TLFScarheart has been a large fan of Mustache Maniacs Film Co. since about 2009. She is starring as Cam Attaway in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle ''and ''Alpha Team: Mission Deep City. Scarheart was born in 1991 in Sheffield England, but came to America 9 months later. Her family moved around Illinois before settling down in Washington, IL when she was 7. While Scarheart had written Lego stories since she was a child, when Scarheart was 17 she began to try her hand at brickfilming inspired by the Johnny Thunder films by LAC0605. About a year later she became well known as a voice actress, partly due to the fact that she was one of a handful of female brickfilmers. Scarheart attended Southern Illinois University and has a paraprofessional in education. She now teaches at a school for students on the autism spectrum. Characteristics Scarheart is very compassionate, especially with children and always there to provide a friendly ear or, if she can, some advice. She is also very creative, analytical, and resourceful, making her talented at problem solving. Scarheart is also very emotional and can be quite stubborn. She sometimes beats herself up for her mistakes and is much better at caring for others than she is herself. Film Credits Listed in chronological order is every Mustache Maniac's Film co. production Elizabeth Scarheart was involved in. * Northern Illinois (2012) * A Poem for Mustache Maniacs (2014) * A Greater Cost (2015) * Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle (2015) * A Future in the Past (2016) (Not Yet Released) * Alpha Team: Mission Deep City (2017) (Not Yet Released) * Legends of the Universe (2020) (Not Yet Released) Trivia * The TLF in her YouTube channel name, TLFScarheart, stands for True LEGO Fan. * Elizabeth Scarheart is a stage name that she uses online. She prefers to keep her real last name a secret. * Scarheart is on the autism spectrum and suffered from situational depression as a child. As a result, she is avid about spreading awareness of these two conditions. * Scarheart is a HUGE Johnny Thunder fan, often referring to him as her "Guardian Angel" in reference to the character getting her though a hard time. * She loves to sing and often does so in her own films. Category:Cast & Crew